


热恋迷迭香

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424
Summary: 星娜 哨向 私设众多粗暴无脑且有点无聊
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 15





	热恋迷迭香

深夜，向导宿舍楼的外墙上悄无声息出现了一个快速爬行的矫健黑影，黑影翻身闯入顶层的某一个阳台，动作干脆利落像是惯犯。

房间内，一只灰色的垂耳兔动了动耳朵，蹦过去拱开了落地窗，和它差不多大小的狼崽爬进来舔了舔它的毛，黑影则径直扑到床上，罗渽民来不及惊呼就被堵住了嘴唇。

少年哨兵的吻技生涩而鲁莽，胡乱地吮吸唇舌，仿佛亲得越响亮越好。罗渽民很快被脱得一干二净，张开双腿跨坐在少年身上，蹭着他胯间炙热的硬物。他被吻得无暇顾及精神体，只好空出一只手草率揉了揉蹭到腿边求安抚的小狼崽，将它打发到一旁去和兔子玩耍。

“志晟，快一点……”乳尖被含住，罗渽民舒服得呻吟起来，入侵朴志晟的意识云将自己的快感与他共享。他很喜欢这种婴儿吃奶似的粗暴方式，被冷落的另一侧乳头感到搔痒，他一边自己揉着，一边将手伸进朴志晟的内裤。

迷迭香的气息在黑暗里蔓延开来，用来宁神净心的向导素此刻成了催情剂。向导的感官在夜里很迟钝，眼前的未知令罗渽民的快感加倍。哨兵则不受光线影响，拥有卓越的视觉和听力，身下赤裸白皙的胴体和妩媚迷乱的神色看得一清二楚，喘息和呻吟放大了几倍，几乎成了甜蜜的折磨。

罗渽民的右臀上有个粉色的印记，在朴志晟的侵略下发热刺痛，化成酥麻的快感沿着尾椎骨向上发散。他跪趴着，情不自禁地摇着屁股，让朴志晟插得更深，翘起来的性器随着身后的撞击快速蹭着床单，乳尖也磨得发痛。

原始的交合方式如同是野兽在交配，他们都享受其中，拍打声水声和喘息叫床声混杂，迷迭香愈发浓郁，染上淫靡的味道。

在罗渽民无法感知的地方，朴志晟漆黑的双眸变成了凌冽的幽绿色，单薄的身体附着了精练肌肉，背上晕开的暗色纹路是迷迭香的轮廓。而原本和垂耳兔快乐推着毛线团的小狼崽变成了巨兽，占据了房间的剩余空位，灰黑色杂毛蜕成纯正银灰。垂耳兔压在狼爪下，玩偶一般被舔弄。

罗渽民很快就被操射了，朴志晟抓着他的腰不给他一点儿喘气的机会，越操越猛，屁股都拍得通红，那块粉色印记也愈发明显，露出血红的轮廓，看上去像只爪印。

“志晟，别——嗯……”罗渽民来不及阻止，朴志晟又一次射在里面，持续了很久才软下来，抽离时带出许多精液，从操得湿软殷红的穴口慢慢淌下来。

罗渽民摸摸鼓胀的小腹叹了口气，趴下来缓了一会儿。高级向导的自愈能力让他觉得大战三百回合都不是问题，但他们没有足够的时间，只能在晚上短暂偷情一回。虽然朴志晟的一次已经足够漫长充实。

朴志晟趴到他背上从后颈一路舔下去，最后捏住他翘起的屁股咬了一口，在爪印上留下湿漉漉的牙印。

罗渽民哼了一声，坐起来开灯：“我是不是告诉过你不要射里面？”他动了动，还有精液从腿间流出来，“我又要洗好久！”

朴志晟像幼崽似的依偎在他胸前，抬眼可怜巴巴望着他，满脸我知道错了但是下次还敢。不知何时他瞳孔恢复漆黑，身形又变得瘦弱，像薄薄一张纸，罗渽民摸摸他柔顺的头发捏捏他软乎乎的脸蛋，没忍心再抱怨他。

“怎么一点都没有好转？”

朴志晟躺到罗渽民腿上接受精神力按摩，舒服地眯起眼睛，脸颊微鼓。罗渽民凝神探入他的意识云摸了摸，想要替他梳理，但依旧毫无头绪。朴志晟的意识云形态似乎停留在了幼年期，构造简单又整洁，他的精神体也只能跟着呈现小狼崽的模样，毫无威慑力，甚至无法与罗渽民的垂耳兔交流。

明明向导拥有治愈哨兵的能力，可以随时进行精神安抚与治疗，有效程度随着亲密程度增长。当然最后一步是不被允许的，向导数量稀少，分化之后就被妥善保护起来，拥有至高无上的权利也失去了一定的自由，尤其是恋爱自由，绝对不可以未经上级批准擅自和哨兵亲密接触。偷偷完成契约更是死罪。

罗渽民是个例外，他和普通向导不一样。

两年前刚成年的他突然出现了极为罕见的二阶觉醒，拥有了第二精神体，迷迭香，是他的向导素具象化。屈指可数的植物系精神体的附加让原本就天赋极高的罗渽民拥有了无人能及的治愈能力与精神控制能力。

当然罗渽民和朴志晟的事情暂时还没有人知道。

做完看起来没什么进展的精神按摩，小狼崽挂到朴志晟头顶随着他爬墙回去了，罗渽民披上睡衣捡起地板上摊开的兔子饼，有点疑惑它的毛为什么像被巨兽舔过一般凌乱。

这种情况持续一个多月了，朴志晟经常会在半夜从营地遥远的另一边以未知手段穿过分界处的屏障溜进罗渽民被窝里，和他翻云覆雨。向导住着单人间，罗渽民又能随便支配迷迭香麻痹左邻右舍的听觉，叫得再浪也无人察觉。

这段关系的起因是罗渽民撞破了新生哨兵的霸凌现场。

作为二阶觉醒的幸运儿，罗渽民享有随意出入基地各个场所的权利，包括不容许向导擅自涉足的哨兵训练塔。不过多数时候他是不得不前去完成上级要求的任务，随时安抚在训练时意外暴走的哨兵。

一开始罗渽民还勤勤恳恳耐心地给哨兵梳理意识云，碰上长得好看的还能给拉拉小手施舍一点向导素，后来研究出某种简单粗暴又没有副作用的手法后，他见到快失控的便直接用精神力一巴掌拍晕过去，后续治疗就交给实习的向导积累经验。

厌倦这份工作的最主要原因是，罗渽民在哨兵堆里找了很久都没找到他要的人。

这天罗渽民照常在白塔巡视，随手拍晕了几个因为相互争执而争先暴走的单身高级哨兵后，黑着脸无视一路的搭讪示好，赶着回去躺尸。垂耳兔跟不上他的脚步，蹦累了干脆回到他的意识云。

哨向大多在十二岁觉醒，登记后便被送到基地统一培养，按照年龄和资质等级分班训练。罗渽民路过今年刚成年的那批哨兵，脚步顿了顿，察觉到了陌生又熟悉的气息。他不动声色地倒退回去，慢慢接近那群围成一团不知道在起哄什么的臭小子。

“这是狼？谁信呐，明明就是小狗吧！”为首的哨兵拍了拍自己的精神体，巨型猎犬露出满口尖牙面露凶光，发出挑衅的低喘。周围人毫不留情地哄笑起来，纷纷展示出精神体最有威慑力的一面，场地上一时充满了野兽的咆哮。

“干什么呐这么热闹，给我也看看呗？”罗渽民走到人群外，视线被虎背熊腰的高大哨兵挡得严严实实，只能感知到中心有个小可怜正在散发害怕和委屈的情绪。

温柔的声音响起，这群气势汹汹的哨兵立刻切换了状态，不约而同转身面向罗渽民，露出惊喜又惶恐的神情，齐刷刷放低了姿态给他让出一条宽敞通道。

罗渽民在哨兵中声名远扬，一是因为美貌惊人，二是因为医术高超，第三，是因为他的整人手端层出不穷且心狠手辣。不自量力想偷偷占罗渽民便宜的年轻哨兵有很多，结局无一例外被他耍得团团转。被当场精神控制裸奔十圈算是轻的，一觉醒来发现自己“梦游”做了丢人的事但本人是最后一个知道的这种报复方式一点儿也不少见。几乎每人都听说过罗渽民的英勇事迹，但前来搭讪示好的哨兵仍然络绎不绝，总有人妄想能被上级看到自己的实力然后将罗渽民顺利绑定。

这群十八九岁的男孩中就有不少在罗渽民那儿吃过苦头，因此一见他就怂了，舍不得避开又害怕被针对。

罗渽民于是顺利地看见了蜷缩在地上的灰扑扑的小可怜，训练服上有许多脚印，脸蛋软乎乎白嫩嫩的，身形单薄，与周围健气健壮的哨兵格格不入。他死死护着怀里一只灰黑杂毛的毛茸茸的小崽子，紧抿嘴唇，看上去像是在拼命忍着泪水。

罗渽民朝他走去，心中的异样愈发明显。他在他面前蹲下，想看清他的脸，却猝不及防撞进一双幽绿狠厉的瞳孔。这一眼把罗渽民带回两年前深夜的树林里，他甚至感到屁股刺痛了一下，有一瞬间像是被扼住了喉咙，精神力完全被压制。

再仔细一看，面前这位小可怜的眼睛是漆黑的水润的，眼眶泛红，警惕又毫无威慑力，像软弱的动物幼崽。他故作凶狠地瞪了罗渽民一眼，龇了龇牙，抱紧了怀里瑟瑟发抖的小家伙。

尽管那一瞬间很短暂，但罗渽民认为绝不会是自己的错觉。他可能终于找到让自己意外守了两年活寡的哨兵了。

“别怕，我不会伤害你。”罗渽民柔声安慰，摸摸他的脸颊，消除了嘴角的淤青，再趁机探入他的意识云摸索，运作精神力安抚少年的情绪，悄悄抹去他的戒备。他心存疑虑，皱着眉头退出他的意识云，仔细打量他怀里的小东西。

垂耳兔跳到少年手臂上，拱了拱不再害怕而是好奇探出脑袋的小家伙，试图和它交流，尝试失败后蹬了它一脚，蹦回罗渽民脚边。少年又警觉起来，把小毛团牢牢裹住。

“乖，没关系的。”罗渽民揉了揉少年的头发，哄小孩一般笑着耐心诱导，“把你的精神体给我抱一抱好吗？”

即便不使用精神力，罗渽民的外表和嗓音也足够具有蛊惑性。少年点了点头，似乎被他盯得不太好意思，红着脸把小毛团递给他。

“都杵在这里干什么呢？还有五分钟就到训练时间了！”负责教学精神体控制的教官面色铁青走进场地，见罗渽民在场，脸色稍微缓和了些。

“李教官，这位学员受伤了，我带他去做个检查。”罗渽民站起来露出甜美又礼貌的微笑，面不改色胡诌了一个借口，手还在疯狂呼噜着怀里的毛团。

职位较高的哨向大多知道罗渽民的情况，只要事态在可控范围内，他们也只能对这位天赋异禀的天才向导的出格行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。倒是头一次看见他对某个哨兵有兴趣。

李教官看清了罗渽民感兴趣的对象，不禁头疼起来。居然一次性遇上了两位祖宗。他挥挥手让罗渽民赶紧把人领走。

罗渽民朝还坐在地上的少年招了招手，少年抬眼茫然地看了看他怀里的毛团，然后愣愣地捉住垂耳兔，慢吞吞抱着它站起来。罗渽民轻笑一声没有阻止，示意他跟上自己。

“前辈慢走！”“渽民哥欢迎下次再来！”看热闹的哨兵满腹嫉妒又依依不舍地集体吼道，然后挨个被教官敲了脑袋。

少年低着头跟在罗渽民身后，思考片刻开始揉乖巧趴在他胸前的兔子。罗渽民感到心尖有点痒，扭头瞥了他一眼，少年忙不迭站直了，不敢再乱动，耳朵都羞红。

路上有许多围观的哨兵，压低声音议论纷纷，无一不是惊讶羡慕或是愤愤不平的。罗渽民没有那么好的听力，便擅自利用了少年的感官。

“那个不是前些天空降的废物嘛，什么都不会，怎么被罗渽民看上了？”

“指不定是惹到他要被整了呢，也不看看自己有多弱鸡。”

“就是，我刚觉醒的时候都比他强，谁十八岁了精神体还是只狗崽子啊……”

罗渽民越听越火大，但无奈不方便动手教训。忽然衣袖被拽了拽，少年走到他身侧，无比认真地向他纠正：“不是狗，是狼。”

罗渽民捏捏他的脸颊，温柔笑着说：“我知道。”捏完后有些不舍，又捏了几下，发觉似乎要比他的小狼崽手感好得多。

少年脸颊滚烫通红，报复似的抓了抓垂耳兔的毛，躲回他身后不说话了。

罗渽民带他去了基地医院，他在那儿有一间单独的值班诊室。他锁上门，少年明显紧张起来，贴着墙警惕地盯着他的动作，揪住了兔子耳朵。罗渽民被他毫无用处的威胁方式可爱到了，手一挥便将垂耳兔收回意识云，指了指病床让少年躺下。

“愣着干嘛？我又不会吃了你。”罗渽民启动检测仪器打算给他做个精确检查，见他死活站着不动，干脆用了点伎俩迫使他乖乖上床，然后把垂耳兔丢在他胸口，随便他威胁。

“叫什么名字？”

“朴志晟”。少年摸了摸兔子，乖乖回答，不安地看着自己的小狼崽在操作台上被揉圆搓扁，又看着奇怪的仪器连到自己脑袋上。

“你的资料怎么是空白的？”罗渽民把不知何时从他身上解下的通讯器戴回他的手腕，拖了把椅子趴到床边，懊恼地看着屏幕上诡异的结果。各种数据都显示朴志晟的意识云形态处于初期水平，和他的年龄完全不符，而个人资料上他的履历是空白的。他的行为和情绪看上去也像未成年小孩。

“不知道。”朴志晟偷偷弹了弹兔尾巴，被垂耳兔一口咬住了手指。

“你是刚觉醒吗？”罗渽民戳了戳他的手。

朴志晟想了想，诚实地摇头：“以前一直待在家里。”

“那你以前认识我吗？”罗渽民突然凑到他面前同他脸贴脸，睫毛几乎戳进他眼里。

朴志晟闻到他身上淡淡的迷迭香的气味，咽了咽口水，拉开一点距离，红着脸摇头。

“这不应该啊！”罗渽民哀嚎一声，手脚并用爬到床上，一屁股坐到朴志晟腰上去扒他衣服，“我不可能认错人的！”

朴志晟来不及挣扎就被罗渽民轻松用精神力压制。“嘘——看着我，乖，我们只是做个检查，放松……”罗渽民捧起他的脸让他直视自己的眼睛。房间里悄无声息覆满了迷迭香的枝叶，蔓延到床头，香气愈发浓郁，将两人包裹。朴志晟的眼神逐渐涣散，又在罗渽民的安抚和催眠下变得有些异常的痴迷。

像猫遇上了猫薄荷，小狼崽在迷迭香丛中亢奋地钻来钻去，扒拉着蓝紫色的小花，吸得尾巴尖都在颤抖。朴志晟温顺地躺着任罗渽民摆弄，训练服一层层脱下，上身很快就赤裸了，每一寸都被仔细地观察抚摸。他难耐地扭了扭身子，肌肤涔出薄汗，微微泛红，胸膛剧烈起伏着，下身不知不觉隆起，顶住了罗渽民的屁股。

“怎么会这么瘦，是不是哨兵啊……”罗渽民一边摸一边嘟囔，低头仔细找他身上可能存在的与契约有关的印记，没发觉朴志晟忽然变成幽绿色的眸子，神志似乎是完全清醒的，只不过在被欲望折磨。

“怎么没有呢……”罗渽民把朴志晟的胸和背来来回回摸了好几遍，连道伤疤也没看见。少年的身体过于清瘦，乳头被他蹭得挺起来，罗渽民发现了，脑子一热伸手捏了捏。

朴志晟闷哼一声，支起双腿蹭了蹭床单，呜咽着抓住罗渽民的手腕，漆黑的双眸湿漉漉望向他，很是委屈，仿佛是未经人事的小孩，对性懵懂得很。罗渽民被他这一眼一下子看硬了，忍不住扑过去亲他，同他毫无章法地吻在一起。

他忽然注意到一直在隐隐作痛的屁股，想到哨兵的契约标记会不会也在奇怪的地方。他放过朴志晟被亲肿的嘴唇，去解他裤腰带。朴志晟有些不满，嘟起嘴哼了两声，罗渽民只好又凑过去亲了两下。

迷迭香将朴志晟的双手缠住绑在床头，甚至抬高了他的屁股让罗渽民方便脱。罗渽民一鼓作气连同内裤一起扒下，早就硬挺的性器便直接弹到他脸上。他还愣着，朴志晟却动了起来，顶端在他脸颊蹭来蹭去弄得湿漉漉的，还险些戳进他嘴里。

“哥哥，我好难受啊……”朴志晟带着哭腔软糯糯求饶，像是被迷迭香彻底蛊惑失了理智，向上顶胯试图找到让他舒服的入口。

罗渽民被蹭了满脸淫靡的体液，感到自己也胀得发痛。向导遇见合适的哨兵很可能会产生结合热，罗渽民觉得自己快要湿透了融化了，布料黏在屁股上十分难受。迷迭香疯狂蔓延，堵住了房间的每一处缝隙，将所有声音隔绝。

罗渽民顾不上再找什么标记，把朴志晟扒得干干净净，自己来不及脱衬衣，褪了裤子就心急火燎坐下去。朴志晟那处倒是发育得特别优越，插了一小半罗渽民就爽到受不了，停下来喘气，腿根都要抽筋了。

“哥哥，还要……”朴志晟吸了吸鼻子，很害羞又急不可耐地求罗渽民快一点继续。

“别他妈的催，我都要撑死了……”罗渽民骂骂咧咧地努力往下坐，每吃进一点，快感就翻倍。右臀上平时几乎看不出来的印记逐渐加深，一阵又一阵轻微的刺痛激得他流了好多水，后穴慢慢湿软。

终于坐到底，罗渽民泄了力气把全身重量交给朴志晟，却没防备狠狠戳到了点。他一下子颤栗着射出来，发出很淫荡的叫声，浓稠的精液喷到朴志晟胸口，还有一些溅到了他的下巴。

“哥哥……”朴志晟也爽得差点交代出去，舔了舔嘴唇，小声提醒罗渽民不要忘了他。

“闭嘴！”罗渽民红着脸凶他，颤着腿爬起来，解开了他的束缚又把他挤到床沿。他主动趴好，高高翘起屁股，命令朴志晟：“上来自己动。”

没等他多此一举问问他有没有学会，朴志晟立刻两眼放光扑过来抱住他，一插到底，融会贯通，一边拼命操他一边像小孩一般嘟囔：“哥哥……好舒服啊……”

铁架床疯狂抖动吱呀作响，肉体撞击的声音和罗渽民的浪叫此起彼伏。操到后来罗渽民叫哑了嗓子，随便朴志晟咬他后颈还是掐屁股，他只会扭着腰迎合，无暇考虑他是否仍在自己的控制下，想不到他单薄的身子怎么能操得这么猛。他满脑子只有朴志晟这样粗暴直接的操法让他好想念，好解馋，是他没跑了。

事后的现场疑似嫖娼会所，朴志晟更像是被嫖的那个。他们躺在床上面面相觑，然后罗渽民面不改色地坐起来清理身子。朴志晟射了好多，把他灌满了，后面几发含不住了，精液一直沿着腿根淌下来，操进去又带出来，跟罗渽民的水混在一起溅湿了床单。

衬衣不知道什么时候扯烂了，罗渽民光着身子去衣柜里拿了件备用的，沿途踢到了两只吸迷迭香吸昏头瘫成圆饼的小毛团。他撅着光屁股找内裤，朴志晟愣愣地盯着他右臀的印记，然后捡起小狼崽，捏起它的小爪子按住罗渽民的屁股。大小合适。

“干嘛呢！还没操够啊！”罗渽民拍开他，骂骂咧咧地穿好裤子，扭头见朴志晟还光着，满脸委屈又十分想再来一发的样子。他瞥了眼他正在休息的小兄弟，觉得屁股有点疼，佯装气愤地扳着他的肩让他滚去穿衣服。

然后看见他尾椎处的一簇叶子似的标记。

罗渽民上手摸了摸，朴志晟睁圆了眼扭头看他，懵懂地眨眨眼，忍着酥麻的感觉没有躲开。罗渽民又摸了摸，叶子稍稍向上蔓延了些。

“靠！我就说是你吧！你还说不认识我！”罗渽民一边给朴志晟捡衣服一边气呼呼对他吼，“两年前就是你操的我！”

然而朴志晟抓着纽扣一脸茫然地看他，似乎完全听不懂他在说什么。

罗渽民愣了愣，摸摸他的脑袋，再确认了一遍他的意识云，忧心忡忡小心翼翼地问：“你该不会后来撞坏脑子了吧？”

朴志晟无辜地眨了眨眼，说：“不知道。”

罗渽民长叹一口气，只好认命，凑近朴志晟亲了亲他的嘴巴，继续笑着诱导：“今天这件事不许告诉任何人哦，我会负责治好你的。”

能不能治好不知道，到底是不是撞坏脑子了也没依据，反正罗渽民终于找到了他的契约哨兵，先爽他个三百回合再说。

朴志晟软糯糯地应了一声，孩童般抱住罗渽民，蹭了蹭他的颈窝。小狼崽顺着他的腿爬到罗渽民肩上也求安抚。罗渽民便顺手弄了截迷迭香，拧成项圈套到狼崽脖子上，中间有朵小花挂坠。

罗渽民将朴志晟一直送到哨兵营地，临走前又叮嘱他一次，在他掌心放了一捧迷迭香的花瓣，花瓣很快消失不见。

待罗渽民走远了，朴志晟低头嗅了嗅留在手上的香气，露出狡黠的笑容，眼眸中闪过绿光。

罗渽民回到宿舍休整后，终于想起来两年前一夜情事件的完整过程。

那一届成年的哨向在经过层层选拔后，被送往营地外参加聚会，在某位重量级人物的庄园里。说白了就是一场联谊，给了一晚上的时间让哨向自由相处，增进了解，若是有看对眼的可以向上级请示，在通过配合度测试后，可以在制度允许的范围内培养感情。当然沟通仅限于表面上的交流。

在营地中一个向导需要同时辅助很多哨兵，训练以外的时间哨兵基本不可能与向导单独相处。于是这群荷尔蒙正旺盛的少年一被放出来就迅速各自聚拢在心仪的向导身边，挤破了脑袋想要引起他们的注意。

罗渽民无疑是最受欢迎的那个。他性格要比其他温文尔雅的向导放得开，平日里的配合训练也会同出色的哨兵多说几句话，开开玩笑。那时候大概是因为基地生活太无趣了，他还挺享受哨兵的搭讪，在白塔里处处留情，撩完就跑。但这并不妨碍哨兵争先恐后地凑上来。

联谊会还解除了饮食的控制，罗渽民疯狂往嘴里塞各种各样花里胡哨的甜食，大口喝那些看起来不太健康但是很美味的饮料。自十二岁被送进基地后，他就没怎么见过这些东西了，每天的食物虽然花样很多但都以健康为前提，甜点和其他零嘴都是奢侈品，还是他靠成绩单和撒娇偶尔讨来的。

甜食让罗渽民的心情变得很好，他不厌其烦地和不同的哨兵聊天，甚至有些亢奋，向导素不知不觉地散开，勾得在场的哨兵蠢蠢欲动，看他的眼神逐渐复杂起来。

某位觊觎他已久的哨兵大着胆子贴到他身后，拍了拍他的肩，罗渽民迷迷糊糊扭头便顺势靠在他怀里，抬眼疑惑地看他，泛红的眼尾勾起，很是妩媚。

忽然会场的另一端传来巨响，有精神体莫名失控，没有伤人，只是在地上撒泼打滚，压坏了许多器件。在混乱中，原本快抱住罗渽民的哨兵发现怀里人不见了，用精神力找了一番也没见到踪影，迷迭香的气息被另一种极具威慑性的气味覆盖。

这是罗渽民和朴志晟的初遇。

等罗渽民回过神来，他发现自己被抱到了室外，在黑黢黢的树林里，被一个陌生的绿瞳少年树咚了。

“你是谁呀，我怎么没见过你？”罗渽民愣愣地打了个嗝，然后闻到自己嘴里浓烈的酒味。

糟糕，他喝饮料的时候没看标签，把全场的酒水都尝了个遍。为了避免意外，联谊会提供的是低度数的果酒，但依照罗渽民的喝法和酒量，他现在其实有点醉得神志不清了。

“哥哥，你身上好香啊。”朴志晟凑过来小狗似的埋在他颈间嗅。

罗渽民凭着最后一点理智将朴志晟推开一点距离，勉强看清了是个帅哥后，咧开嘴傻呵呵笑了，双手捧住他的脸，大着舌头说：“我怎么之前都没见过这么帅的呢……你想对我干什么呀……”

朴志晟红了脸，支支吾吾地邀功：“我刚刚看见那个人摸你屁股，以为他要欺负你……”

“你也想欺负我吗？”罗渽民歪头眨了眨眼，舔舔水润的嘴唇。

“没没有……”朴志晟紧张地摇头，又懵懵懂懂地点了点头，“哥哥，我喜欢你。”

这一刻罗渽民满脑子叫嚣着“办了他”，“此时不上更待何时”，“过了这村就没这店”等等不健康的思想。等他稍微清醒了一点，他已经不小心用精神力诱导了朴志晟。少年眼神逐渐涣散，闪烁着不正常的痴迷，他紧紧抱住罗渽民，贪婪嗅着迷迭香的味道，喃喃着哥哥好香，好喜欢哥哥，下身蹭来蹭去。

于是事情就演变成罗渽民跪趴在草地上，撅着屁股让一个认识了不到十分钟的哨兵给操了。而这个哨兵似乎比他小，也就是，还未成年。

生理课一直是哨向的重点学习内容，主要是必须熟知身体契约的严肃性。契约能给哨向双方的资质带来巨大提升，同时也将两人几乎终身绑定在一起，任何一方的伤亡都会给另一方带来巨大痛苦和后遗症。

合适的哨向之间大多能产生情感共鸣，能发现预兆，向导的结合热往往也只能被高度匹配的哨兵诱发。但向导数量稀少，为了择优配置，避免浪费资源，一段正经的恋爱必须先经过精密的匹配检测。若要进行契约，还有更繁琐的手续要办。

但罗渽民管不了那么多。他天生比其他向导拥有更丰富敏锐而精确的直觉，被朴志晟从会场抱走的那一刻，他就知道他们是绝配。

尽管他不知道朴志晟的来历，尽管朴志晟看上去甚至有点傻，尽管之后可能等着他的是很严重的责罚，他也不在乎了。

当然其中有很大一部分勇气来自酒精。

初尝人事的罗渽民很快就被朴志晟生涩又粗暴的方式操哭了。射精的时候他感到浑身剧痛，尤其是大脑，精神力突然紊乱，似乎是在建立契约关系。

忽然身上一重，罗渽民被压倒在地上。他颤着腿爬起来，发现朴志晟昏了过去。同样陷入昏迷的是他的精神体，一只毛茸茸的小狼崽子，比两个巴掌大不了多少。垂耳兔蹬了它一脚，小毛团咕噜噜滚到一边，四脚朝天扒拉了几下。

啊，原来朴志晟那时候就是这么个状态啊。

罗渽民瘫在床上喘气，光是回想第一次做爱的场景他就有点受不了。那片树林紧挨着别墅，随时可能会有出来透气的人发现草丛后交叠的肉体。被酒精和结合热冲昏头脑的罗渽民完全没考虑这一点，叫得还挺放荡。

但当他收拾干净回到会场后，似乎没有任何人对他方才的缺席感到疑惑，没有人察觉到他身上微妙的气息。

哦对了，他当晚还做了什么呢？

他把朴志晟整失忆了。

打完一炮后罗渽民彻底酒醒了，后知后觉慌起来，意识到自己可能要遭殃。他对这个帅气的小哨兵一无所知。于是他当机立断入侵他的意识云，用尽毕生所学剪掉了他今晚的记忆。给他穿好裤子后，还费力地把他拖到树下摆了一个比较帅气的坐姿，让他看上去像是坐着睡着了。

然后罗渽民就溜了。并在心里祈祷以后能在营地见到他，到时候再慢慢培养感情。

殊不知树下的少年睁开了双眸，露出凌冽的幽绿色瞳孔，像野兽盯着猎物一般眼神紧紧追踪罗渽民远去的身影。却也透着一丝茫然和疑惑。

怪说不得，那小子是真的不记得我了。

罗渽民长叹一声，两年来第一次深刻反省自己的无情。

在那一周后，罗渽民就出现了二阶觉醒。他熟睡时房间爬满了迷迭香，甚至钻到了走廊上，触动了警报器。组织那场联谊会的重量级人物都被惊动了，专程来监督罗渽民的检查过程。有案例记载的二阶觉醒都发生在高度匹配的高级哨向完成身体契约之后，罗渽民被没日没夜地轮番审问，但愣是翘不出半句实话，他一口咬死不知道发生了什么，没有私下接触过哨兵，他只是乖乖在宵禁前睡下了。二阶觉醒的效果很显著，任何干扰手端都没能影响罗渽民。

样本太少难以下结论，而实验室反反复复对他做了检查也没找到与哨兵有过契约的迹象。上头只好把这件事压下来，放罗渽民回去正常训练，警告他不可随意暴露。平日里对他万分纵容，当珍稀动物一般捧着，又暗自严加监管生怕他失控。

掌控着精神力命脉的二阶向导要比体能卓群的顶级哨兵珍贵又可怕得多。

罗渽民自己也很纳闷。他记得清清楚楚那晚他们是建立了契约的，躺上检测台时他还以为自己死定了，飞快思考还要编什么谎话糊弄过去，或者干脆试试新技能把这些大领导也给弄失忆。结果什么也查不出来。

直到某天洗完澡他心血来潮想欣赏一下自己的身材，才发现屁股上有块不太明显的印记。很像狗爪印，不，应该是狼爪印。

于是罗渽民走上了漫漫寻夫路，借着在白塔巡逻的机会，留心观察每一位面生的哨兵，脾气越来越暴躁，看谁谁不顺眼。

这一找就是两年，终于让他给等到了。却没想到还要为自己当初的冲动买单。

朴志晟被罗渽民亲自带走又安然无恙地送回来之后，全营都心照不宣地明白了他是有人罩着的，而且是被最厉害的向导罩着，不敢再找茬。

罗渽民开始密切关注朴志晟的日常训练，时不时就来他的场地晃一晃，结束训练后又面不改色带他去“治疗”，羡煞旁人。他发现朴志晟除了精神力有些异常薄弱之外，其他各项体能数据都是异常优秀。他们有一项限制使用精神力的格斗训练，罗渽民掐表算了一下，朴志晟放倒一个体型是他两倍的高级哨兵，只是抬个头的时间。

怪不得操他的时候也这么猛。罗渽民又痒了。

某天他正领着朴志晟去诊室，在半路上被“请”走去和上级喝茶，心都要从嗓子眼里跳出来，还以为他跟朴志晟的地下情被发现了。

谈话内容很简单，只是询问了他的近况，又做了次检查，还是什么进展也没有。罗渽民庆幸检查不用脱内裤，他最近屁股上的标记几乎没有淡下来过。

让他耿耿于怀的是那位重量级人物又来了，他被押走的时候那位好像还跟朴志晟说了几句话，罗渽民来不及窃听，一路上总觉得自己被盯上了，如芒在背。

于是他胆战心惊消停了好几天没去找朴志晟，朴志晟却主动来找他了。

大半夜的他听到敲窗户的声音，爬起来一看，是朴志晟贴在落地窗上冲他挥手，垂耳兔正在试图给他开窗。罗渽民满心疑惑放他进来，想不通他是怎么躲过宵禁闯过向导区的防护屏障，神不知鬼不觉爬上了宿舍顶楼。

“哥哥，我想你了。”朴志晟扑上来抱住他，脑袋在他颈间乱蹭，嗅着他的气味，委屈极了，“你不要志晟了吗？”

“要要要要要我也想死你了！”罗渽民顿时无法思考，心急火燎把朴志晟往床上拖。

意外开苞之后直接守了两年活寡，好不容易能彻底吃饱了又被迫中止，罗渽民这几天可真是寂寞得不行，在床上一想到朴志晟就流水，又找不到东西疏解。

于是罗渽民放弃了白天顶风作案，开始享受半夜被朴志晟偷袭的快感，在半梦半醒中被突然操醒，全然忘记去追究朴志晟到底是怎么进来又怎么回去的。

直到一匹巨狼在他面前将一条水桶粗的蚺咬成两段，然后咧着沾满污血和碎肉的嘴，像大型家犬一般对罗渽民摇尾巴，似乎是在邀功。

事情回到五分钟前，一年一度的全营实战考核开始。哨兵按照资质等级分成了人数不均的小组，随机配对一位相应的向导。他们需要依照分配到的路线，用最快的时间从布满机关且遍地野兽的丛林中走出来。而朴志晟因为情况特殊，和罗渽民单独组队。

罗渽民天真地以为自己得全程护着朴志晟，尽量避开对哨兵精神力干扰较大的怪物和机关。毕竟他这两年都没有被安排单独辅助作战的任务，对自己的实践把握也不大。

却没想到一开场朴志晟就把他抱到最近的安全点藏好，独自一人冲出去，以匪夷所思的速度和力量与热烈欢迎他们的高阶怪物近身搏斗。

罗渽民坐在树下，透过草丛观看几乎是朴志晟单方面碾压的激烈又诡异的场面，目瞪口呆，全然忘了自己身为向导其实应该密切关注朴志晟的精神力状态，随时予以调整。

朴志晟离开前划破了后颈将血抹到罗渽民脸上，用比平常低沉了几分的嗓音说“交给我”，转身时瞳孔骤然变成了狠厉的幽绿色，没有半点他熟悉的稚嫩和懵懂。

当罗渽民出神时，一条潜伏在草丛中的巨蚺向他发起偷袭。

于是就出现了刚刚那一幕。

朴志晟完全态的精神体在一瞬间跳出意识云闪现到罗渽民面前，干脆利落地解决了巨蚺。不远处的朴志晟正在进行收尾工作，游刃有余地甚至扭头朝罗渽民的方向看了一眼。

罗渽民僵硬地保持毫无防备的姿势，怔怔看着那颗硕大的狼脑袋蹭了蹭自己的胳膊。

毛有点硬，没有幼崽形态好摸。罗渽民不着边际地想。

然后剩下的路途，优秀的二阶觉醒的罗向导没有发挥任何作用。

他受到了过大冲击，一个字也说不出来，疑虑太多堆积在脑子里转不过弯。朴志晟抱着他如履平地穿梭在路况复杂的丛林中，跃过沟壑或者单手爬上陡坡，罗渽民安稳躺在他坚实的臂弯里，眼前是飞速移动的天空，和朴志晟时不时落下来的关切眼神。

那幽绿瞳色闪得罗渽民更迷糊了。

每到一个安全点，朴志晟就把罗渽民放下，独自解决障碍，再抱着他继续前进。

“哥哥，我们差不多了，你打算现在就出去吗？”不知不觉接近尾声，朴志晟搂着罗渽民从巨石跃下，挑了处干净的平地坐下来，摸了摸他苍白的小脸。

罗渽民终于有点清醒过来，愣愣地捏了捏他的肌肉。

他们被分到的是最复杂最危险的路线，虽然罗渽民刚刚一路上脑子不是很清楚，但他还是察觉得到，朴志晟未免也太轻松了点。

他甚至不需要向导的辅助就能避开或摧毁那些，很少有哨兵能精神正常挺过去的干扰陷阱。在爆发了无数次威压后，罗渽民都没有接收到他暴走的预兆。

无论如何朴志晟都不可能是在今天突然“觉醒”的。他对精神力的自我控制太熟练了。

“闭嘴。别动。我检查一下。”罗渽民突然拉下脸，把朴志晟推倒在地。

朴志晟乖乖躺下，露出很狡黠的笑容，幽绿色的双眸直勾勾盯住他。

罗渽民先是将他全身都摸了个遍，检查并治愈了他的伤口。隔着厚厚的作战服他也摸得出来，里边这副身体完全不是平时清瘦的形态，而是附着了匀称精练的肌肉，蕴藏着很可怕的力量。

他最后去探他的意识云，伸进去几秒后他便退出了。

复杂而缜密，波动范围正常，并且在不断地自我调节。精神触手很活跃，还扭着和罗渽民比了个心。

“说！你是不是早就二阶觉醒了？”罗渽民咬牙切齿地掐住朴志晟的脖子，骑到他身上破口大骂，“操，你玩儿我呢！你觉醒的技能是装傻吗？”

朴志晟没有阻止他挠痒痒似的拳打脚踢，只是冲他笑，然后大变活人，瞳孔恢复漆黑，身形瘦下去。毛茸茸的小狼崽子趴到罗渽民背上，吭哧吭哧往他脑袋上爬。

罗渽民正要照着他欠扁的笑容来一拳，对上他瞬间湿润柔软的眼神，不禁收了手。

“哥哥，你不要生气嘛。”朴志晟翻身将罗渽民压在身下，抱住他撒娇，仿佛刚才大杀四方的猛士根本不是他本人，“我以后再告诉你，好不好？”

罗渽民便很没底线的心软了。

但是下面硬了。

考核开始之前罗渽民就被穿着正式作战服的朴志晟帅到腿软，若不是顾忌上空盘旋的监测器，他早就扑上去猛亲。

此时他看了眼似乎故意停留在他们上方监视的仪器，忍不住对着摄像头竖了个中指。然后下一秒，总部指挥中心的屏幕上出现了一只迷迭香缠绕而成的大球，两人不见踪影。

罗渽民最后像树袋熊一样挂在朴志晟身上，被他托着屁股抱出丛林，脸上带着疯狂做爱后餍足美满的笑容。

他们在迷迭香的掩护下做了个酣畅淋漓，罗渽民终于看清了没有伪装的朴志晟操他的时候是多么性感迷人，他恨不得就一直钉在他身上。迷迭香的纹路爬满了朴志晟的背，罗渽民的香气几乎要渗到他血液里头去。

“父亲。”朴志晟突然站定，恭恭敬敬地问候。

罗渽民僵住，缓缓扭头，发现在出口迎接他们的除了各位面熟的上级，还有那位没出现过几次的重量级人物。

并且那位人物朝朴志晟点了点头，似乎是在回应他。

罗渽民用了整整一个星期的时间来消化真相。消沉到没有心思和朴志晟做爱。

朴志晟是那位大人物的独子，因为身份特殊，十二岁觉醒后仍然留在家中，接受单独的培养。父亲去基地视察时会带上他，他就慢慢记住了某个很出挑的向导，也就是罗渽民。

朴志晟和外人接触不多，即使快满十六了，心思依旧单纯，性格腼腆，情绪都自己一个人藏着。他对罗渽民特别的意思早就被家人察觉，父母私下将两人的资质做了测试，于是有了那场联谊会。

但是结成契约是个意外。

谁也没料到罗渽民会喝醉，没料到他如此胆大包天，也没料到朴志晟会这么轻易被蛊惑。朴志晟只是想表白而已，结果稀里糊涂做了全套。

更没料到的是，朴志晟因为这场“一夜情”二阶觉醒了。

他的精神体本已接近成狼的形态，却因为契约形成时造成的精神力紊乱，回到了幼崽模样，朴志晟也因此暂时晕了过去。

他其实很快就恢复了那晚的记忆，但在那之后的一年里，他的意识云形态一直不太稳定，时常在幼年与成年之间混乱转换，情绪、感知和力量也很多变。直到父亲用了点手段拿到一管罗渽民的向导素提取液，朴志晟才逐渐稳定下来，并迅速掌握了如何控制并自由切换自己的状态。他的正常状态在成年之前就达到了全盛水平，继承了父母最出挑的优点，拥有哨兵最敏锐的感官，也拥有不亚于寻常向导的抗干扰能力。

通俗点说他的第二技能确实是“装傻”。幼年形态是很好的保护色，麻痹敌人，养精蓄锐，再趁其不备一击反杀。

而当朴志晟伪装自己的时候，仪器也无法检测出他与罗渽民的契约痕迹。

朴志晟很长一段时间都在对罗渽民当初的做法耿耿于怀，觉得自己被玩弄了感情。于是他空降基地装傻充愣，打算让罗渽民也尝一尝被玩弄的滋味。

罗渽民千算万算没算到自己的一切行动都在未来公婆的密切关注下，他在基地横着走的特权是那位大人物给予的，他“诱导”朴志晟跟他上床也不是没有人知道。

考核结束后他以这辈子都不想再回忆的羞耻姿势，和朴志晟一起被押进了实验室，进行了一系列严格的匹配检测，最后拿到了一份恋爱批准报告，和用于两年后的结婚审批单。

随后是在会客厅，对面坐着重量级人物和他的妻子，一位女向导，曾是包括罗渽民在内的无数向导的偶像。

怪不得朴志晟对精神力的掌控如此娴熟。怪不得他能随随便便穿过防护屏障闯进向导宿舍和罗渽民鬼混。

罗渽民在对方家长的双重威压下选择了装晕。

之后他们搬入了哨向情侣专属的双人宿舍，开始接受更特殊更高强度的针对性训练，并会在将来分配到更艰巨的任务。

散漫惯了的罗渽民久违地过上了按部就班有条不紊的训练生活，一时半会儿还不太习惯。

但他终于可以随时正大光明地在公共场合和朴志晟卿卿我我，并且拥有了稳定丰富的性生活。

“哥哥，你动快一点。”

朴志晟被迷迭香五花大绑固定在床上，他的意识云对罗渽民不设防，此时在他日渐娴熟的精神力控制下被迫回到了幼年状态，手无缚鸡之力，只有下身一柱擎天。

罗渽民骑在他身上慢条斯理地扭腰，只顾自己爽，无视他隐忍难耐的表情。

这副模样的朴志晟很会撒娇很会示弱，也很爱哭。被罗渽民这么一折磨，眼泪顿时吧嗒吧嗒掉下来，他呜咽着跟罗渽民求饶，“哥哥，我好难受”，“哥哥，让我操操你。”

罗渽民等的就是他这副状态，然后美滋滋地被他哭着操哭。迷迭香野蛮生长。

END


End file.
